1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus such as a printer and more particularly a paper feeder suitable for use in such a recording apparatus, said paper feeder including feed and pinch rollers between which there is formed a nip for holding and conveying a sheet of paper.
2. Related Background Art
In recording systems such as printers, facsimile devices copiers and typewriters, there are currently used a paper feeder comprising feed roller means for transmitting a feed force to a sheet of recording paper and pinch roller means biased against the feed roller means under the action of spring means to press the sheet of recording paper against the feed roller means.
The pinch roller means may include a single pinch roller located at a position on the periphery of the feed roller means in the direction of paper feed. However, the most general pinch roller means includes a plurality of pinch rollers arranged along the periphery of the feed roller means and spaced apart from one another.
In the conventional paper feeders of such a type, two arms are pivotally mounted on the recording machine body and connected at their distal ends with each other by means of a shaft which extends parallel to the rotating shaft of the feed roller. The shaft connecting the two arms rotatably supports a pinch roller. When the arms are pivotally moved, the pinch roller can be engaged with the feed roller under pressure or separated from the feed roller.
Such an arrangement is disadvantageous in that the mechanism thereof becomes complicated and requires a relatively large space for installation. In addition, the pinch roller means must be remotely controlled through a linkage or the like so that its operational precision will be reduced.